


The Black Rose

by UnderlandsCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Loved by Death, No Dialogue, Relationship between Death and a Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderlandsCreator/pseuds/UnderlandsCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortalibus Rosa. </p><p>Or, the flower loved by Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Rose

The black rose was known formally as,  _Immortalibus Rosa_ , or "The Immortal Rose", because it's petals never wilted, it required no sunlight to survive, and because it was the only one of its kind. Like a picture taken of a single moment, it was forever removed, and untouched by time.

The black rose however, didn't start out its life being the way it was, nor was it always called as such.

No, the black rose started out as any other red rose did, before Death took notice of it, and fell into an everlasting love.

It was in a flower garden, as summer turned to fall, and petals fell to signal the end of many short, but beautiful lives, that Death first took notice of the rose.

To Death, who had always loved flowers for how quickly they came to it, and how fully they lived their lives in what seemed like the blink of an eye, the flower that would later be known as the black rose, stood out like a beacon.

The rose, unlike its brothers and sisters all around it, refused to show even the slightest sign of giving in to its approaching death. Its petals were fully open to receive what little sunlight came through the cloudy sky, instead of closed and curled into themselves, in preparation of its final sleep.

Its color stood out as freshly spilled blood did, and the green of its stem was that of spring’s first leaves. It truly looked like a flower loved by life, and in a garden which reflected back to Death its unquestionable submission to it, the flower stood out as a single splash of color in a grey-scale world.

Death, who found itself captivated by the flowers perseverance, its vitality, fell in love for a moment and forever.

And the flower, as if showing Death that it was loved in return, instead of shriveling away, bloomed more fully at Deaths first, soft touch.

Its petals, one by one, faded to the black it would later be named for, as if being fed the darkest ink directly at its roots. And like words written in that same ink, the rose was immortalized. 

All this however, happened long, long ago. But if you were to visit the garden now, though everything around it has changed, you will find the rose, untouched by time, and forever loved by Death.

 


End file.
